Stolen by the Night
by Lady-Starfire2005
Summary: When a popular Daybreak agent disappears the Daybreakers and the local human community are crushed. The truth of what happened turns out to be more shocking and closer to home than any of them could have ever imagined.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Stolen by the Night Author: GenesisX Email: Spoilers: Night World Disclaimer: Night World, its concepts and characters are property of LJ Smith, I'm just borrowing it for fun. Unrecognised characters and storylines are mine. Warnings: some minor sexual references and mild language Summary: When a popular Daybreak agent disappears the Daybreakers and the local human community are crushed. The truth of what happened turns out to be more shocking and closer to home than any of them could have ever imagined. Notes: Constructive criticism would be appreciated.  
  
Part 1  
  
Neither of them understood it. Carley and Jonah exchanged glances, looking at each other with distress as they stood in the centre of Adria's deserted room. The place was a mess, and it looked like wherever she had gone, she had left in a hurry, only taking her clothes and some personal items. The window had been closed and locked from the inside and despite the mess it didn't look like there had been any sign that she might have been kidnapped.  
  
Ash Redfern was hovering in the doorway, frowning at the sight of the deserted room. "There's a meeting in Thierry's office."  
  
"Her sketch pad is on the desk. She never goes anywhere without her sketch pad," Jonah said softly as he and Carley left the room. Carley was too numb to even say anything. She and Adria had been best friends since - like - forever! Since they had first met at Kindergarten they had been inseparable. It had been a strange friendship, Carley being from a high ranking lamia family, while Adria had been a werewolf. Carley's parents had been firm Night Worlders, Adria's Daybreak agents. Their parents despised each other and had tried to keep them apart, but hadn't been successful, and as Adria and Carley had grown into teenagers, they had given up trying.  
  
Adria had always been there and now her sudden disappearance had stuck a cord deep inside Carley making her sick with worry. The not knowing was the worst thing in the world. Adria had been happy, she had been living at the Daybreak mansion for the last year, had attended a local high school, was popular with students and teachers, she helped anyone who needed her - be it extra tutoring, she helped on the teen counselling network the school had set up, was in the Nature Club, played on the local baseball team, she always designed the costumes for the school plays.  
  
Why anyone would want to hurt a good person like Adria was greatly disturbing. There was no reason at all that Carley could think for her to up and leave.  
  
In Lord Thierry's office, he himself sat on the desk, his endless dark eyes showing concern, Lady Hannah was with him looking equally worried. Adria's older brother Eli was there as well. He was standing beside Lady Hannah, tall and thin, long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a white shirt and silver leather pants, hands clasped behind his back. His skin was pasty almost sickly pale, his eyes were a cold glacier green, his thin lips were tight. He simply looked at Carley and Jonah as they came into the office. Ash seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Carley had to force herself not to shudder. Despite the fact Adria was her best friend and one of the nicest people in the world, her older brother had always made Carley feel like there was something unpleasant crawling under her skin.  
  
Jonah was frowning, moving in front of Carley, almost as if he were protecting her. He didn't like Eli much, either.  
  
"Oh for the love of Christ," Eli drawled in a deep voice with a Southern accent. "This is pathetic. I had no idea about what happened so ya'll might as well wipe them looks off your faces."  
  
"They're probably just still in shock over what's happened," Lady Hannah said quickly, throwing an annoyed glare in Jonah's direction. "As Adria's boyfriend and her best friend, it's only natural that they would be so upset. And they're not the only one, even the human community were shocked by her disappearance." Jonah sighed, running his hands through his neat, close cropped light brown hair and shrugging unhappily. His shoulders drooped, his blue eyes were sad. "I'm sorry," he said, staring at his feet, tracing circles on the carpet with a sneakered foot. "Lady Hannah's right."  
  
"Who would want to hurt Adria Everybody loved her!" Carley burst out, unable to keep quiet any longer.  
  
"That's what we intend to find out," Lord Thierry answered.  
  
The magpie hovering on the tree in the branch by the open window in the Daybreak Lord's office. If it had been human, it would have laughed at the sight of the distraught morons racking their brains out inside. It squawked a few times, then flew off. A few miles later it flew into an open garage in an ordinary street in the Vegas suburbs. A soft topped car was sat in the drive, the top down. Seated in the car were a boy dressed in a black Lost Prophets t-shirt and cargo pants with shaggy blue in the driver's seat and beside him a girl in a black and white corset and black leather pants with shoulder length black hair streaked with white.  
  
The boy flipped through the radio channels, while she looked towards the open garage as the automatic door shut. Out the side door another girl emerged, this one short with bouncy blonde curls dressed in a embroidered pink strappy top and jeans. She looked at the blue haired boy with an arched eyebrow. "I don't know what you're thinking Warren, I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
The blue haired boy, Warren, smirked as he finally round a radio station he liked. "Don't worry Dawn, I know exactly what I'm doing." He patted the knee of the girl beside him, then kissed her passionately.  
  
The girl smiled at him, and nodded in agreement. "He does - some of the time."  
  
Dawn grinned. "You should have seen the looks on their faces. Everyone's going mad with worry."  
  
"There was no other way, it was now or never. I was so sickeningly perfect even I was starting to hate me. Warren saved me." She turned to kiss him greedily again, pressing her forehead against his, as if she wanted to merge herself into him, so the two of them could become one body, one being and never have to be in separate boy-girl bodies again.  
  
Dawn's eyes rolled. "Get a room already!" she snorted.  
  
Warren held onto the girl for a minute or so before finally turning away. "We need to be making some serious tracks in getting the hell out of here. My cousin Philadelphia will put us up for the time being. You got his number, right Dawnie?"  
  
Dawn nodded. "Yeah. Be careful."  
  
Warren nodded. "You ready for this, Adria?"  
  
Adria nodded. "Let's get the hell out of here." 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
The high school loomed before her, making Adria feel a little sick. She had thought that escaping from Las Vegas she wouldn't have to deal with this crap again. She winced at the crowds of people going in through the front entrance. She sighed, not wanting to get out of the safety of her car. Warren seemed to have disappeared and gone off somewhere. He'd said he had to see some people and sort out some stuff but that had been two nights ago, and the bastard didn't even have the decency to call her.  
  
So she had been stuck in an unfamiliar city in a cramped two room apartment with Warren's friend Francine who was reclusive and had spent most of the weekend locked in her room only coming out to eat. She had barely said two words to Adria. Only speaking to tell her she'd made the arrangements for Adria's transfer.  
  
Adria hadn't been expecting that, but it beat sitting around with nothing to do, she supposed, forcing herself to get out of the car. She smoothed down the short skirt of her sleeveless olive green dress and ran her fingers through her black-and-white streaked hair, gathering her black leather bag from the back seat and locked the car door. A few jocks pulling into the parking lot next to hers whistled and hooted. Adria just glared and gave them the finger before turning and walking confidently into the school building.  
  
The receptionist was expecting her. Adria was amazed to see everything had been taken care of - even her new identity. She had to bite her tongue from laughing out loud when the receptionist called her Nirvana. Who the hell had come up with that one? Adria thought, smirking. Nirvana Failstar. I guess I'm not going to forget that one in a hurry.  
  
The receptionist had told her to wait. Adria tapped her foot impatiently. She had waited all her life, always put other people first. And here she was - waiting again. She was trying desperately to form her mind into a new way of thinking where only she was the main concern, well her and Warren, but she was starting to have second thoughts about him.  
  
The receptionist came back with a tall girl with long straight blond hair dressed in a long grey skirt and a short sleeved white top with a picture of a bee on the front. Her eyes were an unremarkable blue. Her nose was kind of long and pointed. Her skin surprisingly flawless and the colour of orchids. She was smiling shyly. If she made a little effort, she could have been really pretty. In her old life, Adria would have taken the girl under her wing and helped her become the pretty person she was inside. Now, the sight of the girl simply made her bored and uninterested.  
  
"This is Jolene Duanne, she'll be your guide. She's got the same schedule as you so she'll be the one to show you round, help you get to know your way," the receptionist said cheerfully.  
  
"Whatever," Adria grumbled. I really do not want to be here, she thought.  
  
"We've got European history first," Jolene said, gesturing for Adria to follow her. "It's on the second floor, this way."  
  
Adria sighed with irritation, but followed her. Several times she saw Jolene glancing at her nervously. The girl could obviously tell Adria had no interest in her at all, but she was going to try anyway.  
  
"First time in Philadelphia?" She was making a mild attempt at small talk.  
  
Adria shrugged. She was determined not to be open and accommodating. She heard Jolene sigh with obvious disappointed. This girl is lonely, Adria realised. Probably why she'd volunteered to help out a new girl in the desperate hope of making a new friend. Adria didn't know how long she planned on hanging around the place. She didn't really want to open herself up to the possibility of commitment and then disappoint the other person by suddenly having to up and leave.  
  
They reached the history classroom and Adria took the first seat on the right, only a few seconds later to find herself facing two annoyed people, a stunning movie-star attractive boy with thick blond hair and sky blue eyes, muscular and well dressed in khaki-pants and a white shirt with a egg- yellow sweater knotted about his shoulders. The girlfriend beside him was equally pretty with long red hair, creamy skin and doe eyes. She wore a short blue skirt and matching top with gold chain at her throat. Blue healed sandals graced her feet. "We sit there," the boy said, not even bothering to hide the annoyance and contempt in his voice.  
  
"Both of you on top of each other?" Adria smirked, leaning back in the seat showing she had absolutely no intention of moving.  
  
"No, he sits there and I sit next to him," the girl snapped, pointed to each seat. "So move."  
  
Adria snorted. "No. There's plenty of seats, don't be so fucking petty."  
  
People around her were staring in disbelief. Adria maintained her ground, keeping her expression blank and uncaring. The boy looked at the girl and shrugged, taking the seat behind Adria. The girl looked horrified, but took her regular seat anyway. "There are certain ways in this school things work," she said pointedly, taking her books out a DG purse she carried. To Adria's surprise, she noticed a charm on the gold bracelet - a black foxglove. This girl was a werewolf?  
  
The girl saw her looking and smiled a little. Adria held up her arm and showed the black foxglove tattoo she had on her left wrist. "Hey, what's goin' on, you guys know each other or something?" the boyfriend was poking Adria's back.  
  
Adria scowled at him, wishing she could bite the finger off. As fun as that would be, she didn't think it would give her good standing in a new school. She looked over at the girl, her eyebrow raised in a question. The girl shook her head. Adria shrugged. "No, just keep your hands to yourself, asshole."  
  
"My name's Kody Hartford, not asshole," he said indignantly.  
  
"It is sometimes," the girl muttered, smiling slyly.  
  
Adria made a noise somewhere between a snort and a laugh. This girl was much more fun than Jolene. She had thought at once the two of them were snobby rich brats only to turn out to be completely surprised. Well, the girl had surprised her at least. "I'm Saffron Silverman," the girl at last introduced herself.  
  
Before the conversation could continue the teacher came in and the lesson started. Adria was in a much better mood by the time the lecture ended. Maybe things here won't be so bad after all.  
  



End file.
